


Fire

by she_who_dares



Series: Miz Crooke [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, One-sided hate!sex, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_dares/pseuds/she_who_dares
Summary: Brooke comes back from tour to visit Cracker, only to find another queen trying to put the moves on him. Brooke has not-so-pleasant feelings about this...





	Fire

When I saw you that evening, my world tilted.

 

I thought we’d resolved all this. Stupidly, I thought that if I came over to New York - thought that if I came over to hang out with you guys, get to know his sisters - we’d be OK, you and me. I believed we could be civil to each other, for his sake.

 

God, was _I_ wrong.

 

When I arrived, tired from my flight back from Europe, jet lag had deadened my senses to the point that I could barely move, let alone think and speak. I remember sliding between the sheets in my hotel room bed, then Cracker - who’d picked me up from the airport - kissed my forehead as sleep took me. For hours afterwards, there was nothing.

 

It was about 6:30 when I eventually came to, my eyes blinking inadvertently in the dimming light. The dehydration caused by terrible plain aircon made my throat turn to sandpaper and my head thump like a bitch, so it was with slow and cautious movements that I changed clothes and headed to the bar, where I figured Cracker would be.

 

Maybe it was the tiredness or something, but when I got there, I didn’t register what I was seeing right away. I stopped for breath in the doorway to the bar, staring at a spot in the far corner. Wasn’t it you there? Sitting beside him? To try and focus, I blinked. It _was_ you and him. And you had your hand on his arm, stroking lightly up and down his bicep. My gaze went to his face only for a moment, enough to see that his face was blank and not egging you on in your drunken idiocy, but then my eyes went straight back to your face.

 

I growled to myself as I saw the clear desire in your eyes, something I’d heard for months was no longer there. That, clearly, had been a misconception - but one that I hated nonetheless. If anyone was allowed to get their hands on him - to run their hands across those deceptively strong arms (and not to mention his legs) - then it was me, you presumptuous little shit. I blinked again. Now you were leaning in close to him, whispering in his ear before he had the chance to pull back from the contact. I could feel my hands forming fists as I became angrier and angrier… and further still, when I saw you look me in the eye from across the room, and wink. You’d seen me there the whole time.

 

You were doing this on purpose, weren’t you? Flirting with him, trying to get him interested, and all to try and piss me off. Well, you might have won Drag Race, but you weren’t going to win this fight.

 

I stepped back to wait in the shadows. I waited until I saw you get up and leave him, and when I saw you enter the men’s bathroom, I stuck to the edges of the cavernous bar area and followed you in, unseen. I remember your face when you turned around and saw me standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a face like thunder. Not so brave when you’re by yourself, are you? You turned a little more and backed up against the wall, but the space between the cubicles and sinks was so narrow that there was nowhere else for you to go.

 

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

 

Judging by the intimidation that flickered across your eyes, I’d say you were expecting me to hit you or something. You certainly didn’t expect me to grab you by the scruff of your neck and kiss you…

 

I still don’t know how long we were actually there for. I got lost in time as we were pressed against the bathroom wall, me pinning you there, my height and strength advantage meaning you couldn’t push me off if you wanted to. It reminded me, laughably, of my first encounter with Cracker - pinning a smaller man against the wall, working him up, and punishing him for being a teasing little shit. Did they teach you bitches the same tricks in New York, or something? Well, two can play that game.

 

The difference was, of course, that now he and I were going out of our way to meet each other, enjoyed spending time together outside of the bedroom as well as in it, and even though we weren’t public, we were taking each other into consideration when we made plans. But you - you were trying to get in the way of that. By the way you were responding to me, entwining your fingers through my hair and holding on right, opening your mouth to me so I could push my tongue inside… you definitely liked what was happening. Throughout it all, I took the lead. I pushed you further and further to see how far you would go, making you want me more with each second that passed. I worked you into a steaming, sweating mess; though I was cool, calm and collected.

 

I think it infuriated you, that I was so in control while you were losing that edge you’d been fighting for. To try and get what you wanted, you pushed your hips firmly against mine, showing me just how much your body was responding to my methodical approach. Touch by numbers, basically.

 

Still, I revelled in it. I loved having this power over you, knowing that with every slight caress, with every clash of teeth or ass grabbing moment, you fell a little further under my spell. Eventually, I heard you begin to moan and whimper underneath me, and I knew I had to take this further before you called out too loudly and we were noticed.

 

Without breaking the kiss, I grabbed the collar of your shirt and stepped backwards into one of the cubicles, dragging you with me. When we were inside, I pushed you up against the wall and began to rock my hips slowly against yours. You were so hard by now, I knew it’d be painful for you if I didn’t let you come anytime soon. You wanted me, and I fucking loved it. So, I thought to myself as a smirk began to form on my face, let’s see how you like this…

 

I put one hand on the side of your face, and leaned in close to whisper in your ear. You tilted your neck, inviting me in… but this time, I didn’t give you what you wanted.

 

“Aquaria…” I hissed. “Do you want me? Tell me what you want…”

 

“You,” I heard you gasp. “Please, Brooke… want it… need it…”

 

I stopped the continued pressure from my hips and stood back, watching you tremble. You looked at me, more confused than angry, wondering what I was doing… and it was then that I felt the gurgle of laughter escape me. What started as a low, dark chuckle became a loud, unrestrained and free laugh, and when I was done, I leaned down and hissed right in your face.

 

“Yeah? Well, you know what? We don’t always get what we want. Stay the fuck away from him, or I’ll kick your scrawny little ass, bitch.”

 

You stood back against the cubicle wall, stunned. I exited the bathroom, checking myself first in the mirror so that I bore no signs of our encounter, and went straight to where my lover still hung out in that corner of the bar. I’d never really reflected before on what others had said, how similar you were. Tonight had given me nothing to contradict my own belief, that you weren’t, especially not when his eyes were warm and wide when they greeted me, so different from the cold and calculating look I’d got from you. From the moment Cracker put his hand on my knee under the table, however, I’d had no time nor care for anyone else in the room.

 

Apparently, later that night you slunk out of the bar with your tail between your legs, headed straight for home, without telling the others why. Now, I might not like you, but I know that you’re not completely stupid.

 

I know it’s going to stay that way.


End file.
